


His Eternal Lover

by Liana_DS



Category: EXO (Band), Zhang Li Yin (Musician), f(x)
Genre: Family, Ficlet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamu harus hidup dengan berani, meski cinta sejatimu tidak sedang bersamamu.</p><p>[Terinspirasi dari Zhang Li Yin - Agape]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zhang Ver.

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Lirik ‘Agape’ adalah milik Tina Wang dan Zhang Li Yin sebagai penulisnya. Gambar dari cover album Zhang Li Yin - Agape. Plot terinspirasi dari sebuah kisah pada gempa Sichuan 2008. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

__

 

* * *

 

_“Kamu harus hidup dengan berani.”_

Yi Xing ingat betul kata-kata Li Yin cinta pertamanya. Makanya, bocah enam tahun itu mendorong anak berbadan besar yang hendak memukulnya, menyimpan tangisnya.

“Bu Guru!!! Mereka nakal!!! Mereka mau memukulku!!!” adu Yi Xing pada gurunya, dan anak-anak nakal itu mendapat hukuman.

Benar. Ia harus hidup dengan berani.

Sepulang sekolah, Yi Xing mengunjungi rumah sang kekasih dengan buket bunga kecil di tangan. Ia tersenyum hingga lesung pipitnya terlihat.

“ _Mama_ , selamat hari Ibu. Terima kasih sudah jadi ibuku.”

Yi Xing meletakkan buket bunganya di atas sebuah pusara.

 

* * *

 

“Kamu harus hidup dengan berani, Sayang. Ingatlah bahwa _Mama_ selalu menyayangimu.” tulis Li Yin di ponselnya, beberapa detik menjelang kematiannya ketika melindungi sang anak dari reruntuhan bangunan. Gempa yang meluluhlantakkan tempat tinggalnya tidak boleh meluluhlantakkan Yi Xing juga.

Usai mengetikkan pesan terakhirnya, Li Yin menyetel musik keras-keras dari ponsel tersebut...

...dan dia pergi.

 

* * *

 

Tim SAR mendengar nyanyian di bawah reruntuhan. Saat mereka membongkar reruntuhan asal nyanyian itu, mereka menemukan seorang wanita tengah memeluk anak laki-laki berusia tiga tahun.

 

* * *

 

_“I never left, oh love, no matter how many obstacles and helpless moments that are experienced.”_

**(Zhang Li Yin – Agape)**

* * *

**TAMAT**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euforia, soalnya Zhang Li Yin comeback :p Walaupun cuma single tapi arti liriknya dalem banget, karena Zhang Li Yin itu bikin lagunya utk korban gempa Sichuan 2008. Dan emang ada seorang ibu yang ngelindungin anaknya sampai mati di gempa itu. Ceritanya persis kayak gini. Ya, saya tau ini mainstream pol, tapi kejadian seperti ini memang banyak di belahan dunia dan sangat menyentuh buat saya. Dan... dan suaranya Li Yin-jiejie itu demi apapun juga bagus banget dan bikin sesek yg dengerin..... T.T Huwaaa jangan nyanyi ballad kakakku yg cantik T.T
> 
> Btw, terima kasih utk yg sudah membaca ya, apalagi yang komen ^^


	2. TaoRia Ver.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Terinspirasi dari lirik 'Back Then', lagu kedua dalam album single Zhang Li Yin 'Agape.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Disclaimer] Plot sepenuhnya milik saya. Lirik 'Back Then' adalah milik Tina Wang dan Zhang Li Yin sebagai penulisnya. Gambar diambil dari cuplikan MV 'Zhang Li Yin - Agape'.

* * *

_"Kamu harus hidup dengan berani."_

Tao telah hidup dengan berani hingga saat ini. Ia hanya perlu melanjutkannya sedikit lagi.

"Ayolah, berapa lama lagi kita harus menunggu? Pengantin wanitamu sudah tiba duluan." ucap salah seorang teman Tao yang menjadi  _best man_ nya. Tao memandang jalanan, bimbang. Kenapa ibunya tidak juga tiba? Padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk berangkat ke gedung resepsi bersama-sama.

" _Mama_ belum datang. Tidak bisakah kita menunggu sebentar lagi?" tanya Tao lirih. Ia menghubungi Song Qian, ibunya, menanyakan di mana wanita itu berada.

 _"Duluanlah ke gedung resepsi, Sayang._ Mama _masih terjebak macet_."

Sedikit enggan, Tao mengikuti temannya menuju gedung resepsi pernikahannya.

* * *

 

"Hei, Tao, itu  _Mama_!" seru pengantin wanita Tao, berbinar. Kini, istri Tao juga memanggil Song Qian dengan _Mama_ , pertanda bahwa dua keluarga telah menyatu. Tao, yang sedari tadi gelisah menanti  sang ibu, langsung tersenyum melihat Song Qian yang melambai padanya di pintu depan gedung.

" _Mama_ datang!" 

Tanggapan Tao ini membuat istrinya tertawa pelan. Kalau ada ibunya saja, Tao akan berubah menjadi anak-anak kembali. "Sudah sana, lari dan jemput  _Mama._ Uh.  _High heels_ dan gaun ini..." Sang istri sibuk mengangkat bagian bawah gaunnya. Tao menunggu istrinya mengikutinya, tetapi si istri tersenyum dan menghalaunya pergi dengan tangan. Tao berbalik, berjalan secepat mungkin ke arah Song Qian.

Anehnya, setelah Tao sangat dekat dengan Song Qian, tubuh Song Qian memudar.

" _Mama_ , ke-kenapa?"

Song Qian tersenyum letih. Tubuhnya ambruk dan Tao menangkapnya.

Namun, tubuh Song Qian tidak terasa lagi. Tao seperti sedang memeluk tirai sutra, lama-lama seperti memeluk angin.

"Tao," bisik Song Qian, "kamu harus hidup dengan berani. Ingatlah bahwa _Mama_ selalu menyayangimu."

Istri Tao akhirnya berhasil menyusul Tao, tetapi ia mengernyit karena tak melihat siapapun di depan sang suami. "Mana  _Mama_?"

Tak berjawab.

Setitik air mata Tao jatuh. 

* * *

  

Seorang ibu tidak akan melewatkan satu pun momen pernikahan anaknya.

Meski kecelakaan lalu-lintas merenggut nyawanya.

Setidaknya, seorang ibu akan memberikan pesan pada sang anak sebelum kepergiannya.

 

_"Hei, Tao. Dasi merah itu cocok sekali kau kenakan di hari pernikahanmu, padahal dulu waktu kau kecil, 'kan kepanjangan, ya? Ahaha..."_

* * *

 

_"I really want to hold you and embrace the courage I should have had."_

**(Zhang Li Yin -Back Then)**

* * *

 

**TAMAT**

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaoRia feel is in the air!  
> Astaga, MV Zhang Li Yin yang berplot itu kenapa selalu bagus?  
> Orang Cina bakat akting, ya. Dulu Han Geng, sekarang TaoRia. Terserah deh  
> Agape baguuuuuus banget MVnya!!! Ya Tuhan, demi apa saya mbrebes mili aka nangis waktu nonton MV ini! Aduh Tao sini nak. melas amat dah  
> btw, Zhang Li Yin muncul di MV walaupun dikit dan ASTAGA DIA CANTIK BANGET ASDFGHJKL  
> random rant end.  
> terima kasih sudah membaca ini ya. maaf ini pelampiasan perasaan saya, huhu. kapan lagi nangis gara2 MV? MV-nya SM pula.


End file.
